<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Операторы и их игрушки by Agres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500927">Операторы и их игрушки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres'>Agres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В Бездну эти названия [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нора Найт отрезала тэнно от актуальной информации об изменении состояния системы Ориджин, и ценность существования организации тэнно претерпела изменения. Если системе Ориджин более не требуются операторы варфреймов, может быть, тэнно имеют возможность расслабиться?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В Бездну эти названия [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Операторы и их игрушки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Мало того что тэнно лишились возможности следить за происходящим в системе Ориджин — нам бескомпромиссно навязали волну пиратской радиостанции, по которой денно и нощно назойливая словоохотливая овца настырно несла бессвязный бред. Волк, бойтесь Волка, Волк собирает свою стаю. Тэнно, Волк ищет твой город. Тэнно, Волк нашёл твой город, ищет твою улицу. Тэнно, Волк нашёл твою улицу, ищет твой подъезд. <br/>       Очень хорошо. Пусть он меня найдёт наконец. Хоть какое-то развлечение.<br/>       <br/>       Желая облегчить Волку задачу поиска, я отправилась куда глаза глядели. Глаза глядели на сифоны Червя, потому что мне всё равно была нужна кува, много кувы. Не знаю уж, насколько мне был свойственен азарт, но перебрасывание <i>недостаточно</i> хороших ривенов запороло мне уже немалое их количество. Не зря говорят, что лучшее — враг хорошего. <br/>       Прикомандированные к астероидным разработкам на Меркурии гринирские новобранцы меня не интересовали, я их почти не трогала, только поломала проходческие комбайны да сифоны, предварительно перекачав добытую куву в собственный стазисный контейнер. Мне попались беглецы из Сатурна-шесть, но Волка среди них не оказалось. <br/>       Тогда я направилась на Юпитер, подышать водородом и гелием. Беглецы нашлись и тут, однако Волк по-прежнему отсутствовал.<br/>       Я встала на орбите Сатурна, безрезультатно слетала в Кронус и неделю с помощью Риги и Умбры мониторила перехват переговоров. Корпус провозил контрабанду, капитаны астероидных баз распекали бригадиров за недостаточную выработку, самого Саргаса опять пытался подставить Вей Хек, но не было ни единого слова ни о Сатурне-шесть, ни о Волке, ни о Гарне. В надежде вытрясти хоть какую-нибудь информацию мы с Умброй выбрались на подготавливающийся к переходу по солнечному рельсу «Кассини», на котором, если верить перехваченным переговорам,  предстояло находиться уполномоченному представлять Саргаса перед Червём полковнику. Разумеется, «Кассини» на рельс не вышел. <br/>       Я не имела ни малейшего представления о технике допрашивания пленника в полевых условиях, однако разбирающийся в деле Умбра там же на галеоне на скорую руку выжал из полковника то, что мог выжать с помощью кариста и своих знаний в анатомии, после чего прикончил. Теперь мы были лучше посвящены в хитросплетения валютных и оружейных операций Саргаса, но информации ни о Волке, ни о местонахождении Волка не прибавилось. <br/>       <br/>       Я вновь слепо и безнадёжно моталась по системе Ориджин, не имея абсолютно никакой цели и даже не зная, не умудрилась ли я где-нибудь крупно накосячить, нарушая баланс сил. Вламывалась туда, сюда, тут кого-то убила, там что-то разрушила, снимала орбитер с якоря и направляла его дальше, бессистемно и бессмысленно. Дошло до того, что я заглянула даже к Лех Крилю. Оказалось, что магнетизация пустотной энергии, вулкан и особенности фокусной школы зенурик творят с энергетическим генератором Криля довольно неприятные для самого владельца чудеса.<br/>       Но всё было напрасно. Я разве что флажок с надписью «ЗДЕСЬ ХОТЯТ ВОЛКА» на себя не повесила, но тот упорно не появлялся. <br/>       И только забившая нам радиоэфир овца всё блеяла и блеяла: «Волк, Волк». <br/>       <br/>       Неслышно подошедший Умбра остановился за моей спиной, из-за перенастроенного освещения отбрасывая хорошо различимую тень на платформу с репликой плато Равнин. Я занималась исключительно важным делом: расставляла на бортике платформы декоративные статуэтки в виде символик синдикатов, придирчиво выравнивая расстояние между подставками. <br/>       — Отойди от света.<br/>       Умбра послушно подвинулся в сторону, некоторое время понаблюдал за моими действиями, затем прошёл к обзорному иллюминатору, уселся там на ковёр и уставился в бескрайний космос.<br/>       Завершив расставлять статуэтки, я отодвинулась на шаг от платформы, окинула взглядом получившуюся картину. Нет, синдикаты тут решительно не смотрелись. Схватив статуэтки в охапку, я перешла к противоположному бортику платформы и принялась расставлять украшения там, всё так же тщательно выверяя расстояние.<br/>       Над репликой Равнин возникла переливающаяся голограмма Риги. После моего визита к Лех Крилю мы покамест так и не покинули орбиты Цереры, потому что я не могла решить, куда направиться дальше.<br/>       — Оператор, там Драко!<br/>       Я не давала бортовому компьютеру приказа отслеживать вторжения, но все эти недели Рига, чувствуя мой продолжающийся из-за исчезнувших сигналов тревог и наступившего информационного вакуума дискомфорт, явно старался поддерживать своего оператора изо всех сил. Он даже взялся переделывать систему освещения отсека, отключил часть имевшихся ламп, поставил новые, да так и не настроил.<br/>       Говорят, каждый бортовой компьютер похож на своего хозяина...<br/>       Я буквально на миллиметр передвинула пальцем подставку статуэтки с символикой Суды, подумала, подвинула её обратно.<br/>       — Некроса подготовь. И эмболист.<br/>       — Оператор сбросила ривен, — осторожно напомнил Рига, но я только отмахнулась:<br/>       — Главное, что вирусная аура работает, а так-то всё равно от него урона немного. Зенистар в порядке и хорошо.<br/>       — А если Волк? — упорствовал Рига.<br/>       — То я спрошу, где ж он раньше всё это время был, — хмуро ответила я, оставляя статуэтки в покое и направляясь на выход из каюты. — Подпиши меня на участие во вторжении. Умбра, хочешь на Драко?<br/>       <i>«Не»</i>.<br/>       <br/>       Разумеется, на условный Драко, хотя на самом деле это был сектор Кер, Волк не заглянул — впрочем, я его и не ждала, со своим косым эмболистом-то. <br/>       Идей, куда направиться далее, у меня не имелось. <br/>       Поставив Некроса на стенд жизнеобеспечения, я отсоединилась от соматического узла и некоторое время, потягиваясь, смотрела на установленных у подножия соматического узла плюшевых боларол, якобы обнюхивающих ирадит. <br/>       — Рига, дай мне боролору. <br/>       — Какую, оператор? — мгновенно отозвался тот.<br/>       — Дай чёрную. <br/>       Подхватив материализовавшуюся над моими выставленными ладонями игрушку, я опустилась на ковёр и принялась переставлять плюшечки. Их расположению мешали отходящие от установки толстые корнеподобные кабели подключения, да ещё и приходилось учитывать собственное удобство при перемещении. Четвёртая боларола, как я её ни крутила, не вставала к остальным.<br/>       Дверная перегородка операторского зала открылась с тихим посвистывающим звуком, впуская внутрь Умбру. Варфрейм подошёл к соматическому узлу, остановился перед ступенькой. Я почувствовала открыто транслируемую Умброй ироническую насмешку. <br/>       — Что?<br/>       <i>«Надежда и спаситель системы Ориджин»</i>.<br/>       — Ну, я. Что?<br/>       <i>«Не, ничего»</i>.<br/>       Я покосилась в его сторону, всё ещё сжимая в ладонях плюшевую боларолу. Умбра опустился на ступеньку спиной ко мне, облокотился на колени и принялся рассматривать крылатые аятанские статуэтки, установленные на изящных пьедесталах по обе стороны ведущего к соматическому узлу прохода. Золотые элементы мутированного тела Умбры были начищены до блеска. <br/>       Я поднялась на ноги, подошла к нему, снова опустилась на ковёр и легко дёрнула Умбру за свешивающийся с плеча конец шарфа. <br/>       — Чёт ты серьёзный-то такой. Смотри какая милая, — я подняла на уровень его лица боларолу. <br/>       Умбра повернул голову и, наверное, на боларолу действительно посмотрел. <br/>       <i>«Очень милая»</i>.<br/>       — У неё язычок, — настаивала я. — Ты только представь, как Биз такое шьёт. Представил? Корпусовский высококвалифицированный оперативник, наёмный убийца в отставке, окопался в забытом миром углу людей-утюгов и шьёт плюшевые игрушки. Кажется, в нашей системе все понемногу сходят с ума, один Корпус делом занят. <br/>       Умбре возразить было нечего, поэтому он лишь мысленно вздохнул. Я тоже вздохнула, уже физически, повертела боларолу.<br/>       — Рига, забери её.<br/>       Децифрованная игрушка исчезла из моих ладоней. <br/>       — Ты что-то хотел?<br/>       <i>«Мне бы с Тэшином поговорить»</i>.<br/>       <br/>       И мы направились на Меркурий, — подумала я, расставляя следующую коллекцию декоративных статуэток на всё том же бортике платформы с репликой плато Равнин. Орбитер шёл по солнечному рельсу.<br/>       Вынужденное бездействие, обусловленное отсутствием доступа к информации и сигналам тревоги, медленно и неотвратимо сводило с ума. Не было цели, не было смысла, не было ничего, кроме постоянной, уже ставшей привычной глухой злобы на Балласа. Эфир по-прежнему молчал, если не считать надоедливой овцы. Я не считала её. Так что эфир молчал. <br/>       На бортик платформы отправлялись статуэтки Сталкера, Экскалибура с одонатой, Фроста, Клема, Лотос, пепельной Эмбер. Я поправила расстояние, затем поменяла статуэтки местами, поставив Эмбер рядом с Фростом. Потом поставила Эмбер с Фростом поближе друг к другу. Рваная композиция не радовала глаз, поэтому я сначала снова расставила статуэтки так, чтобы между ними было одинаковое расстояние, а затем вновь сгребла фигурки в охапку.<br/>       Умбра, сидевший позади меня на нижнем выступе переборки и пристально наблюдавший за процессом, хмыкнул. Я вздёрнула подбородок, прошла мимо него на техническую палубу, сжимая в охапке свои статуэтки, и поднялась по палубам на мостик. Умбра шёл следом.<br/>       Статуэтки были последовательно размещены на навигационной панели, на обоих терминалах, после чего переместились на выступ парапета, обрамляющего спуск с мостика на первую палубу. Я увлечённо возилась со своими фигурками, пока не уловила слабую мысль Умбры, которая явно вырвалась из его контроля. <br/>       — В каком смысле, «может быть, оно и к лучшему»?<br/>       <i>«Ты не хочешь этого знать»</i>.<br/>       Я, всё так же со статуэткой Клема в руках, повернулась к сидевшему у радарного терминала Умбре. <br/>       — У тебя есть какие-то идеи? Предложения? <br/>       <i>«Нет ни единого. Поэтому и думаю, что к лучшему»</i>.<br/>       — Что к лучшему что?<br/>       Умбра кивнул в сторону моих статуэток, часть из которых уже была тщательно размещена на парапете. <br/>       <i>«Что ты занята своими игрушками»</i>.<br/>       Я импульсивно запустила в него Клемом, после чего тут же кинулась Клема поднимать, но Умбра протянул мне без труда пойманную им фигурку. Я подавила желание ударить его статуэткой по голове, вернувшись вместо этого обратно к своему делу. <br/>       — Ты мне надоел уже издеваться, — сказала я, выверяя расстояние между статуэтками. — Иди осваивай гарпун, после Тэшина отправимся на Равнины, будешь норгов ловить. А то я всё грожусь и грожусь.<br/>       Умбра поднялся с места, деловито спустился с мостика на первую палубу и зашёл в оружейный отсек. Я недоверчиво проводила его взглядом, ни разу не принимая столь неестественную покладистость за чистую монету.<br/>       Умбра вышел из арсенальной с гарпуном, размахнулся и всадил острый наконечник в палубную панель. На поражающем элементе гарпуна затрещали слабые электрические разряды. Раньше, чем я или тотчас визуализировавший свою голограмму Рига успели сказать хоть слово, Умбра рывком вытащил гарпун, движением кисти развернул его и пальцем другой руки проверил поражающий элемент.<br/>        <i>«Я их и тут могу ловить»</i>. <br/>       Не составляло труда догадаться, что он имел в виду, вот только не было понятно, насколько Умбра серьёзен. Всё это казалось настолько же нелепо, насколько смешно. Не раздумывая, я слетела вниз и вцепилась варфрейму в плечо, стараясь не задеть декоративные элементы предплечья.<br/>       — Умбрааааа, — ныла я, повиснув на его руке. Без усилий таща меня за собой, Умбра спустился на техническую палубу и шагнул было в личный отсек, где в стенном аквариуме всё так же плавали десять норгов. Судя по выражениям их лиц, норги предвидели подобное возможное будущее.<br/>       Я же заливалась хохотом, кое-как держась на ногах лишь за счёт Умбры. Казалось, вместе со смехом выплёскивалось всё напряжение прошедшего месяца. <br/>       Умбра остановился в дверном проёме отсека и терпеливо ждал, пока я не успокоюсь.<br/>       Аквариумные норги в тот день, ясное дело, остались нетронутыми. <br/>       <br/>       Посещение Ларунды, однако, поддерживанию хорошего настроения не способствовало. Занятая по уши Кресса условным знаком дала мне понять, что в ближайшие часы освобождаться не планирует. Дел к Эрго Гласту и, тем более, к Амарин у меня не имелось, поэтому я некоторое время пошаталась по людной центральной площади, поглядела на привычную очередь в дукатный киоск, поднялась на второй этаж к Симарису и вылетела оттуда, подстёгиваемая истошными криками разозлённого цефалона — видите ли, отказалась синтезировать бойлеров. В гробу я видела всю эту искажённую гниль, мне образцы мутагена ещё год сниться будут.<br/>       Не желая отвлекать Умбру с Тэшином, я вернулась обратно на площадь, уселась на лестнице и со скуки принялась слушать чужие разговоры.<br/>       Когда Умбра наконец покинул зал конклава, коллективное обсуждение задниц варфреймов, тщательно подкрепляемое демонстрацией, было на площади в самом разгаре. Обсуждающие к тому моменту разделились на три лагеря: сторонники филеев Месы, Ивары и Валькирии. Я упорно ратовала за задницу Найдуса, но находилась в абсолютном меньшинстве. <br/>       <br/>       Мы без задержки вернулись на орбитер, сходу запуская переход на Венеру. Пока я слушала в Ларунде чужие разговоры, мне пришла в голову мысль.<br/>       <br/>       — Атмо-системы, две. Лучше двенадцать, для надёжности. Вега тороиды, пятнадцать штук. Сола тороиды, пятнадцать штук. Модули «Саган», э... двадцать штук. Энтроплазма — дохера.<br/>       Я подняла взгляд с информационного планшета на Умбру, шлем которого ожидаемо ничего не выражал.<br/>       — Поможешь?<br/>       Мы сидели на ступеньке у соматического узла, и я постукивала стилусом по поверхности планшета. Три усилителя были настолько затратны по скучнейшим образом добывающимся ресурсам, что я до сих пор их не собрала. Как будто орудия специально ожидали того момента, когда иначе станет делать нечего вообще. <br/>       <i>«Помогу, чего ж не помочь»</i>, — согласился Умбра. <br/>       — Я тогда займусь тороидами, а ты тромизонов лови.<br/>       <i>«Нет, давай наоборот — я займусь тороидами, а эти консервные банки лови сама»</i>.<br/>       — Нет.<br/>       <i>«Нет»</i>.<br/>       — Нет, нет, и нет!<br/>       <i>«И нет, да?»</i>.<br/>       — Да.<br/>       <i>«Очень хорошо»</i>.<br/>       Я продолжила постукивать стилусом по планшету, тщетно пытаясь понять, к чему мы в итоге пришли.<br/>       — Я привяжу тебе тромизона на шарф.<br/>       Умбра отрицательно качнул головой. <br/>       — Я привяжу тебе двух тромизонов на шарф.<br/>       <i>«Нет, нет и нет»</i>.<br/>       Я улыбнулась, под списком требуемых ресурсов делая в планшете пометку проверить количество приманок и светлячков. Светлячки мне тоже были нужны. <br/>       <br/>       Венера встретила нас ласковее, чем следовало ожидать — мы попали в мягкую фазу цикла. Умбра оглянулся по сторонам на предмет засады, прошёл к дороге, забрался по валунам на шляпку гриба. Я же продолжала стоять своим Некросом у шлюза, где нас и высадили мантис и лисет. Меня терзало необъяснимое чувство невозможности решить, чего именно я прямо сейчас хочу.<br/>       <i>«Итого какие планы, что первым, тороиды или атмо-системы?»</i>.<br/>       Я проигнорировала его слова, оцифровала плазменный резак, присмотрелась к пустым валунам, децифровала резак обратно. Оцифровала ховерборд, небрежным движением бросила доску на землю. Мягко качнувшаяся на воздушной подушке доска не коснулась снежной поверхности. <br/>        — В планах — кататься, — решительно сказала я, вспрыгивая на доску и неуклюже дёргаясь в стороны, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. — Хочу кататься.<br/>       <i>«Но мы же собирались за ресурсами»</i>.<br/>       — Кататься! — настаивала я. — А ты иди за тороидами. <br/>       Умбра зарычал, однако оцифровал одонату и, сверившись с картой, улетел в направлении космопорта. Я успела уловить его мысль: <i>«Женщины!»</i>.<br/>       Я же ещё некоторое время попрыгала на доске, несколько раз с неё свалившись, проехалась по дороге, тщетно попыталась грайндить на отбойнике. <br/>       За этим занятием меня и застал выбравшийся на поверхность Бун, предложив испытать свои силы в самой что ни на есть, как ребёнок выразился, нубской полосе препятствий.<br/>       Сладив с трубой и с примитивной дорожкой вокруг наземного комплекса Фортуны, я решила, что для полного счастья моя душа требует найти пару месторождений гесперона, в связи с чем децифровала ховерборд, оцифровала итзаль и направилась в сторону ближайшей пещеры.<br/>       <br/>       Когда я, перелетая от пещеры к пещере, отыскала-таки рудную жилу, после чего снова всласть накаталась, я связалась с Умброй. Мы встретились в условном месте на скальной гряде, некоторое время катались с горки, а затем всё же вызвали десантные капсулы и вернулись на орбитер. И там меня уже ждали новости.<br/>       Вестником новостей ожидаемо выступил Рига, нетерпеливо маячивший своей голограммой всё время, пока я возвращала Некроса на стенд, переносилась сознанием в соматический узел, открывала крышку установки, отпивала из стакана воду и поднималась с сидения, ожесточённо растирая костяшками кулака поясничный отдел позвоночника. <br/>       — Ну говори.<br/>       — Рига не может спокойно наблюдать за тем, как в последний месяц нервничает оператор, — выпалил бортовой компьютер. — Рига хочет поднять оператору настроение, и я вот... оператор, протяни ладони. <br/>       Я послушно протянула ладони, и в них упала материализованная Ригой статуэтка Экскалибура, изображавшая фрейма в нестандартном типе визуальной конфигурации. <br/>       Я повертела детализированную фигурку в руках, поражаясь, насколько тщательно Рига подошёл к делу. <br/>       — Рига, это чудесный подарок. Ты лучший бортовой компьютер во всей системе Ориджин.<br/>       — Оператор льстит Риге. <br/>       — Неправда. Кстати, кем ты был до того, как стал бортовым компьютером?<br/>       — Я всегда был бортовым компьютером, оператор.<br/>       Этот разговор неизменно никуда не приводил, но я не оставляла надежды. Цефалоны некогда являлись людьми, пусть данный факт и не отмечался в их фрагментах памяти. Операторы ранее являлись людьми, бортовые компьютеры являлись людьми, варфреймы...<br/>       Лёгок на помине, — подумала я, наблюдая за вошедшим в зал Умброй, лёгким шагом приблизившимся к соматическому узлу. <br/>       <i>«Это что?»</i>.<br/>       Он взял у меня из рук созданную Ригой статуэтку, придирчиво её рассмотрел.<br/>       <i>«Ага. Мало игрушек не бывает, я уже понял»</i>.<br/>       — Умбра, — начала кипятиться я. — Отдай. <br/>       Умбра же, напротив, поднял статуэтку повыше, используя преимущество собственного роста над моим. <br/>       Я не могла не смеяться, настолько комична была ситуация, и я чувствовала, что Умбра смеётся тоже.<br/>       <i>«Кто доверил спасение системы Ориджин ребёнку?»</i>.<br/>       — Я не ребёнок, — я подпрыгивала, тщетно пытаясь выхватить статуэтку из высоко поднятой руки Умбры. — Умбра, отдай!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>